Goritsi
"As for Telloria, their vampire ambassador watches everything from his shadowed seat. He smiles often, speaks much, but says little. It is nigh impossible to fathom minds that think in decades rather than years. When war comes, I fear we’ll have no warning when their Night Legion strikes forth into our borders. We can only hope they hit Kartoresh or Achrion first." - Envoy Harig THE GORITSI ARE THE NIGHT. Long ago, Scion King Goritsi hunted ancient monsters, but when treachery brought him low, he bargained away his humanity and embraced them. Now those blessed by his blood creep among the shadows, and they shall teach the world to fear the night. Some evil endures. Before even the elemental lords ruled Arikania, terrible creatures drew upon the power of the land itself to terrorize and dominate mortals. Scion King Goritsi though he had destroyed the last of the, but when he discovered he had not, the embittered and crippled Scion bargained away his humanity for power. His nation of Telloria fractured into petty, contesting states – ruled by Goritsi’s blooded descendants – that maintained a delicate balance between appeasing and manipulating the evils in the shadows to gain power or simply survive another day. Long considered a superstitious backwater, Telloria has nevertheless developed magic and technologies unique in Arikania. Now, centuries-long machinations are finally coming to fruition, and Telloria’s septs have begun mobilizing their warriors. War is coming to Arikania such as it has never seen. The night will run red, and the shadows shall feed. GORITSI PLAY STYLE Combining the fastest movement in the game with some of the strongest attacks Goritsi prefer hit and run tactics to conventional warfare. Players can employ the blazing speed of the Skorza to flank their enemies while their lethal Zeti hold the line. The terrible Blood Engine consumes the flesh of his enemies to heal his wounds. If you prefer high mobility armies and attacking first, Goritsi is the army for you. LEADERS GORITSI-Dancing Master.png|Dancing Master (Rank 1)|link=Dancing Master GORITSI-Night Mistress.png|Night Mistress (Rank 1)|link=Night Mistress GORITSI-Gotha Lord.png|Gotha Lord (Rank 1)|link=Gotha Lord GORITSI-Hestra Nostrollo.png|Hestra Nostrollo (Rank 2)|link=Hestra Nostrollo GORITSI-Gorbal the Rampager.png|Gorbal the Rampager (Rank 2)|link=Gorbal the Rampager GORITSI-Korrad.png|Korrad Ungarash (Rank 2)|link=Korrad Ungarash GORITSI-Skorza Alpha.png|Skorza Alpha (Rank 1)|link=Skorza Alpha GORITSI-Ravenscar Sergeant.png|Ravenscar Sergeant (Rank 1)|link=Ravenscar Sergeant GORITSI-Lord Hob.png|Lord Hob (Rank 2)|link=Lord Hob INFANTRY GORITSI-War Dancer.png|War Dancer (Rank 1)|link=War Dancer GORITSI-Domani Thrall.png|Domani Thrall (Rank 1)|link=Domani Thrall GORITSI-Domani Mesmer.png|Domani Mesmer (Rank 2)|link=Domani Mesmer GORITSI-Gotha Knight.png|Gotha Knight (Rank 2)|link=Gotha Knight GORITSI-Skirmisher.png|Skorza Skirmisher (Rank 2)|link=Skorza Skirmisher GORITSI-Ravenscar Mercenary.png|Ravenscar Mercenary (Rank 1)|link=Ravenscar Mercenary SPECIALISTS GORITSI-Whitemane Duelist.png|Whitemane Duelist (Rank 1)|link=Whitemane Duelist GORITSI-Scourge Hound.png|Scourge Hound (Rank 1)|link=Scourge Hound GORITSI-Shield Breaker.png|Shield Breaker (Rank 1)|link=Shield Breaker GORITSI-Moonclav Executioner.png|Moonclave Executioner (Rank 1)|link=Moonclave Executioner GORITSI-Pack Master.png|Kozakar the Pack Master (Rank 1)|link=Kozakar the Pack Master GORITSI-Blood Engine.png|Blood Engine (Rank 2)|link=Blood Engine GORITSI-Duke Anton.png|Duke Anton don Genoria (Rank 2)|link=Duke Anton don Genoria GORITSI-Gregorio.png|Gregorio don Sissora (Rank 2)|link=Gregorio don Sissora GORITSI-Ironeyes.png|Ironeyes (Rank 2)|link=Ironeyes GORITSI-Ravener Alpha.png|Ravener Alpha (Rank 2)|link=Ravener Alpha GORITSI-The Dragonslayer.png|The Dragonslayer (Rank 2)|link=The Dragonslayer MEDIA GORITSI-StatCards.png|STAT Cards|link=http://wrathofkings.com/ks/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/GoritsiCompiled2.pdf Tactics Talk: Goritsi Character Box #3 (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall) Wrath of Kings Tactics Talk: Goritsi War Dancers (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall) Wrath of Kings Tactics Talk: Ravenscar Mercenaries (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall) Wrath of Kings Tactics Talk: Goritsi Skorza (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall)